


rodent relaxation

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: Mac's Rats (one-shots) [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Support Animals, Episode Related, Episode: s01e07 Can Opener, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Mac and Riley go back to Mac's place to decompress after the events of Can Opener with the help of Mac's emotional support rats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of sequel to [Rodentia.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8465692)
> 
> [For reference, this is the kind of rat Mac has.](http://67.media.tumblr.com/1affe085e9768f752a71ea38634f0609/tumblr_npovx0ZQbM1rp63x2o1_500.jpg)

“I don’t know how you did it. You spent two years in there? Six days almost killed me. You need to know, I couldn’t have done it without you. So, thank you.”

Riley nodded.

“Ready to get out of here?”

“You have no idea.”

“So when we get back to L.A. you want to come over and play with Pip and Mickey?”

“God yes.”

 

“You know at first I thought rats were kind of a weird choice for an emotional support animal, but man these are like the best rats in the world.” Riley was lying on the floor of Mac’s living room with one of Mac’s rats, Pip, asleep on her chest, while Riley stroked her absentmindedly. 

“A weird choice? Riley you suggested that I get a skink.”

“Hey, reptiles are cool.”

“So are rats,” Mac said, scooping Mickey and letting her climb up onto his shoulders. “Especially these rats.”

“Fair,” Riley said. “You have good taste in rodents.”

Mac chuckled.

“You know I’ve been thinking of maybe getting a support animal myself,” Riley said. “I mean it seems to be working well for you. I just don’t know if I’m ready to take care of an animal.”

“Well you can always come visit us,” Mac said. “I know Pip and Mickey like having you around. They know you’re the one who always gives them treats.”

Riley smiled. “Thanks. I really appreciate that.”

“Course,” Mac said.

“I’m really sorry you wound up left on your own like you were.”

“It wasn’t your fault Riley,” Mac said. “Shit happens. I made it out. I’m alright.”

“I know, I just… I don’t like feeling that helpless, and _that_ situation just made it all the worse.”

Mac nodded. “Missions that hit close to home are never easy. And if they start to go wrong,” Mac shook his head. “That makes it even worse.” 

Riley craned her neck to look at Mac from where she was lying. Mac’s face was serious, however, the impact was a little bit lost by the large rodent climbing around on his shoulders and snuffling at his face and neck.

“I think this mission really made me realize how used I am to you guys just… getting my idiosyncrasies.”

“To be completely honest, I don’t get them all the time, at least not like Jack does.”

“Yeah, but you try,” Mac said, reaching up to pet Mickey, who was still on his shoulder. “And even when you don’t get them, you don’t question them either. I think I forget sometimes that there are so many people out there who don’t get it and don’t even try either.”

Riley nodded. “Am I allowed to ask about some of them, cause I feel like if I had even a short explanation I’d do better than without.”

“Yeah, not right now though,” Mac said. “My brain’s offline right now.”

Riley laughed. “Your brain’s offline?”

Mac grinned a bit, himself. “You laugh, but honestly, I couldn’t think my way out of a cardboard box right now.”

“That’s fair.”  
“How are you holding up with a little bit of distance between us and mission?”

“The rat’s helping,” Riley said.

Pip was awake again, but enjoying Riley’s pats and so was content not to move. Mickey on the other hand had grown tired of Mac’s shoulders and was now attempting to climb onto his head.

“That’s what they’re for,” Mac said. “You know-” he cut himself off as he heard the front door click open. Bozer was home, they’d have to finish this conversation another time. 

 


End file.
